Coming Back!
by varioustheme
Summary: The digital world is in trouble again. The season 4 gang is back but this time they need some help of their own! What evil is around this corner? I don't know! Chapter 5 up! No pairings! ON HOLD!
1. Return of the Warriors!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its original characters.

"Hey, Takuya. Pass the ball over here!" a small kid, Tommy Himi, calls out to Takuya Kanbara. It is a year after their first time to the Digital World. (Yes, Tommy still has the hat.) They're having a picnic in the park as a reunion. Everything is going better for the gang and even Koji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura are hanging out together and having fun. Zoe Orimoto and JP Shibayama are thinking about going steady. (Go JP!) JP even has lost some inches.

Suddenly, their cell phones go off. "What the heck?" they look around but no one else seems to have the same thing going on with their phones.

"You must come back, children, and save us all once more." A voice comes out of the cell. They recognized the voice. It was Ophanimon. "Get to the station. The trains are leaving at 4:45."

"Come on guys. Let's move!" Koji and Kouichi are already running to the train station. Everyone follows them. They just make the train out.

On the train they see two boys and a girl will cells out. The girl and one boy look around Takuya's age. The other boy is around Tommy's age.

The girl doesn't talk to any one. She just looks at her cell phone. She wears a gray hooded jacket with a black t-shirt, Capri jeans and a white bandana that seems out of place with her clothing. It holds back her black, well-kept, long hair with white highlights. She wears small oval glasses.

One of the boys seems to be friendly. He wears a pair of cargo pants, blue t-shirt and cowboy boots. His hair is blonde and neatly cut. The younger one has brown pants on, a yellow t-shirt and white shoes and a baseball cap. His hair is a brown and is sloppy.

"Excuse us. What time do you have?" the smaller one of the boys asks our heroes.

"4:00. Why?" Takuya looks at some ones watch. "Do you have something important?"

"No. We're just going…" But he is suddenly cut off by the sound of the screeching train. The doors open so the gang and the others leave the train and run to elevators. Everyone gets into one of them.

"What are you three doing?" Kouichi asks them.

"We got a cell phone message that told us to come here." The boy that asked them the time told them.

Takuya looks around at everyone. He is just about to tell them since they're on the elevator that they are in danger, but the elevator drops. It soon stops and everyone steps off the elevator woozy, except the girl.

When they are off the train, they see that there are three Trailmon and that they are the only kids there. "Come on!" Takuya calls as the gang runs to the one on the far right, red. The two boys go to the one in the middle, yellow, and the girl get on the one at the left, black. Soon, the Trailmon start to leave.

"Digital World! Here we come!" the gang cheers out.

"I wonder if Bokomon and Neemon are going to remember us." Tommy finally sit down. "What am I thinking? Of course those two will remember us." He tells himself.

"Right. And they will be jumping for joy when we get there." JP laughs. He knows his right.

Suddenly, the Trailmon speeds up and everyone is either thrown into the seats or to the floor. "I guess we're almost there." Takuya points out the obvious. Their cells dissolve into d-techers and their human spirits flash around them.

"Wow! Haven't done that for a while!" Koji mutters. Soon, the Trailmon slows to a stop.

"Welcome back guys. I missed you!" Bokomon jumps onto JP and shouts.

"Wow! And I thought I was glad to see them." Neemon sweat drops.

"Hey you two. Bet you didn't expect to see me, did you?" Kouichi laughs at Bokomon and Neemon.

"Actually, Kouichi, we did. Welcome back. This time, it's for real." A woman digimon says from behind the two.

"Hi, Ophanimon. We didn't expect you to be here. We thought you would need rescuing again." Takuya tells her.

"Very funny, Takuya. Any way, Seraphimon and Cherubimon have already been captured by a new evil. I don't mean turned, I mean kidnapped, digitized."

"How?" they all ask together.

"Something tells me they were by Darkladymon. She is very wicked and strong. That is why I sent for you. The spirits must return to you." The spirits appear in front of them, human and beast, even the once evil spirits return to Takuya and Koji. "Darkladymon also has an evil Trailmon. It is black. That is why I sent the red and yellow ones to get you."

"You sent two, only two?" Zoe asks her with wide eyes.

"Yes two, why?" Ophanimon looks at the children. Then she realizes that Darkladymon sent a Trailmon. "Did anyone get on the black one?"

"Only one person. A girl. And I don't think we saw the last of her just yet." Koji answers with worry.

"When will the other two get here?" Takuya asks quickly.

"They just arrived." Ophanimon says with some relief in her voice. The yellow Trailmon stops and open its doors. The two boys step out. "Welcome to the Digital World."

"Ah!" the two boys scream. When they see the gang, they start to calm down. Their looks are asking for answers.

"Hello." Takuya walks up to the boys. "Looks like you two want some answers to what is going on." The boys nod. "First off, my name is Takuya. This is Koji, JP, Tommy and Kouichi." Then adds, "Oh and this is Zoe," he says like he forgot. Zoe hits him on the head.

"Hi. Well, I am Mike Kumami," the younger one says.

"And I am Zach Himbara," says the other. "Where is the girl?" he asks looking around, not seeing her.

"That answer will come on your journey." Ophanimon tells them, "I am Ophanimon. At your service for answers."

"Okay, answer me this question. WHY THE HECK DID YOU BRING US HERE?" Zach yells. He is very frightened, but doesn't show it.

"We need you," was her simple answer.

"For what?" Mike asks with fear in his voice.

"I'll answer this one, Ophanimon," Zoe tells her, "We need you because both our worlds are in trouble."

"What a second? You are from earth right?" Mike asks nervously.

"Yeah, we're humans. And these are what we call a d-techer." Koji tries to calm them. It seems to work.

"Okay, what are these d-techers for?" Mike looks at Tommy.

"To hold your spirit, digimon spirit," Tommy adds when he sees the boys start to worry.

"And I want those spirits, now. Hand them over, children, and you won't suffer as the girl is doing." A deep female voice booms and the children go wide-eyed at the mention of the girl.

"We aren't going to give you our spirits. You would have to beat us first." Takuya yells out. "Ready guys." Everyone nods.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" everyone calls out.

Koji's body was encased by armor and it compressed against him. "Lobomon" he called out as he landed on a ledge.

Takuya was surrounded by red and white samurai armor and grew blonde wild hair. "Agunimon" he shouted after punching the air twice.

Tommy was a bear made of snow. He had a green helmet, green body armor and orange boots with retractable skis and a quad-launch bazooka on his back. "Kumamon" he called as he jumped and landed as slush.

Zoe bare-midriff style body armor and butterfly wings. Her hair was down to her knees and gone violet. She had a visor over her eyes. "Kazemon" she called as she did a kick and brushed hair out of her face.

JP was covered head to toe in blue insectoid armor; complete with horn and foldable wings "Beetlemon" he yelled as he slammed his fists together.

Kouichi was wrapped in black armor with a helmet that looked like a lion. "Loweemon" he cries as he gets a shield and shaft.

"Okay. One word. Wow!" Mike says. The original six attacked the dark digimon. But it was in vain.

"No you don't. I will destroy you kids another day, but Ophanimon comes with me! Darkness Net." The digimon throws a net over Ophanimon. She screams.

"Run children. Run." Seeing that it was Ophanimon's orders, they did, against Takuya's will. So, JP and Zoe carried Mike and Zach away from the area. They held on to Neemon and Bokomon.

Several minutes later, they land and devolve. "Man, she is strong. To bad we didn't have time for unity evolution. If we did, she'd be fractal code by now." Takuya kicks a rock.

"Well, at least we know who has that girl we all saw. And I have a feeling she is in trouble. What do you think, Kouichi?" Koji says calmly.

Kouichi thinks for a second, "Let's find these two spirits and go get her."

Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review with comments or questions! Bye for now!


	2. Mindamon If I Cut In?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its original characters.

I want to thank the reviewers. Sorry for taking so long to update!

Friendz4eva: Thanks. I always need positive reviews.

Tangledways: I will work on the errors so there will be no more. Hopefully.

* * *

Everyone is waking though the thick forest. "When do these woods end? I am tried and hungry," Mike complains and sits down on a large boulder. "Let's find a place to crash for the night." 

"Hey! I think I see a village! Let's go!" JP starts running toward a small village.

"Hello, and welcome to Palamon village." A friendly little Palamon greets them.

"Hi there. Um…not to be rude, we're tried and hungry travelers and we're looking for a place to sleep. May we sleep here?" Zoe walks up to the Palamon.

"Yes, you may stay here. We have rooms big and small. How many are in your group?"

"Let's see," Zoe counts everyone up. "We have 10." The Palamon nods and another leads them to a very large hut.

"Is this big enough?"

"Yes. This is quite enough. Thank you." Soon the sunsets and everyone sleeps soundly.

Night gives away to day and everyone is still asleep except Takuya. "Rise and shine everyone. We don't have all day. Let's go."

"Can't we at least have a breakfast before we leave?" Mike grumbles as he sits up.

"The Palamon were kind enough to give us some fruit for breakfast." Takuya tosses them all some fruit. "Don't worry. There aren't any meat apples here." He adds after seeing a look on Zoe's face.

Soon, Mikes walk to the door. "I'm going to see if I can find any more apples in the forest. No leaving without me."

A few minutes later, smoke fills the room. Cough "What the heck?" Zach tries to clear his throat. Suddenly, everyone faints, including Neemon and Bokomon.

In the woods, Mike sees Biomon fly away from the village and hears Palamon scream. "What are those guys doing back there?" Mike turns back and runs toward the village.

Back at the village, the others were starting to regain conscioness. "What happened?" Tommy is the first to speak. He finds that he and the others were tied up and outside. "Guys, wake up. We've been captured."

"What!" Takuya snaps awake. "Let's try spirit evolving." They all agree.

"It would help if we had our d-techers, Takuya." Zoe tells him, pointing out that they were missing.

"Looking from these?" a digimon taunts them, holding a bag.

"What are you?" Tommy asks the strange digimon. It has ivy arms and ivy leaves for a body.

"That is an Ivymon. They have smoke bombs that knock any digimon out. Their Ivy Wrap and Poison Barb attack will leave you dizzy." Bokomon tells them out of memory.

"And it stole our d-techers." JP snarls, trying to get free.

"Darkladymon will be pleased with these. They will help us greatly," the Ivymon then gets into Takuya's face. "Tell me where your friend is and your destruction won't hurt, much."

"And if we don't?" Zoe asks her.

"You will suffer the same that the girl is." This ticks off everyone even more knowing that they are torturing the girl.

In the bushes, Mike witnesses all of this. His temper and anger are hitting boiling point. "Okay, I know I have to help them but how?" He stares at his d-techer. "I know I don't have a spirit or guts like the others. I know I am nuts but this is the only way." He shoots out of the bushes and charges at the Ivymon.

"Ah…finally," it spins around to face him. "Ivy Wrap!" it attacks him with its free hand and grabs Mike around the waist.

"Mike!" The others all are scared because now he's trapped.

"Take that," he kicks the evil digimon in the arm.

"Ouch!" she drops him and he tries to grab the bag. "No you don't." It pulls the bag out of reach. "Ivy Wrap." Ivymon tries to grab him again.

But suddenly, a light shoots out fro the tree between the digimon and Mike. In the light, a small statue appears. "Is this my spirit?" Mike asks. He decides that it is because it stops right in front of him. "Execute. Spirit Evolution!"

_Mike is compressed by green and tan armor, a helmet that covers half his head. Wings shoot out of his back. He now has a sword and a boomerang as weapons. "Mindamon!"_

"Cool!"

"Mindamon, spirit of the closest moon and the weather. " Bokomon tells them all.

"No matter what form he is in, he still is too weak to beat me," sneers the Ivymon.

"You want to bet, plant!" Mindamon faces her. "Tornado's Boomerang!" He throws his boomerang and it cuts the bag on the way out and the arm in, and it was super fast.

"Yow! You'll pay for that." The digimon curses him, "Poison Barbs!" little sharp thorns fly out of her hand. They barely miss Mindamon.

"Lightning's Strike!" he suddenly disappears. The evil digimon turns around. Then from out of nowhere, three cuts appear all over her body. On the fourth slash, her fractal code appears. "Time to be purified oak. Fractal code, digitize." Mindamon scans her code and she disappears.

"Good job. Now, a little help here." Koji asks him. Soon, everyone is cut free, Mike devolves and they go to find the Palamon. They were stuffed into a closet.

"Thank you, again," the head Palamon thanks Mike for the 100th time. They also gave the gang food for the road.

"Like I said before, no problem." Mike blushes. Soon, everyone leaves.

"How do you feel? You okay?" Takuya asks him. Mike seems tried and worn out. "It kind of takes a lot out of you, huh?"

"Yeah."

Zach walks behind everyone else. JP notices this and decides to walk with him. "Don't worry. You'll get your spirit soon enough." JP seems to read his mind.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

* * *

At a castle, far from our heroes, cries are heard. "What is you name?" a bug digimon cracks a whip. He hits a girl. 

"You're not suppose to hit a lady," she sneers, crack another crack of the whip.

"What is your name?" he repeats.

"My name…my name is none of your business," she cries weakly after deciding to keep her name a secret. The digimon soon leaves and she whispers, "Please forgive me, everybody. Please forgive me for anything I am forced to do."

* * *

Well, what did you think? 

Mike: YAAA! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit!

Takuya: What is he so happy about?

ME: He got his spirit first.

Zach: Why not me? Me?

ME: I don't know. Hey, may be you stop whining, you'll get yours sooner.

Zach: Okay pouts

JP: Poor kid.

Kouichi: HE wasn't the evil one this story.

Koji, Tommy and Zoe: Yeah!

ME: Careful what you say. Remember, some authors are more evil than they show. Mwahahahaha! Watch out, Kouichi, watch out!

Kouichi:(cry, sob) I'm scared now, don't hurt me! begs

ME: I don't know. If I do, it won't be for a while. R and R, fans. Kouichi may depend on those reviews! Mwahahahahahaha!


	3. Freezing Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its original characters.

* * *

Everyone is walking through the forest. The trees soon stop at a large desert. 

"Where are we? The Digital Sahara?" JP jokes.

"Good guess, JP. This is the Digital Sahara desert, the…" Bokomon tells them.

"That was a joke, Bokomon." Everyone sweat drops, except Neemon and Bokomon.

"Let's go look around and see if we can find some cave for a nap." Mike runs ahead of everyone else.He starts jumping around acting happy.

"He act just like you, Takuya, so new to this, so naive." Koji taunts him.

"Yeah, he does," Takuya, thinks for a second, "Hey!" he finally gets the joke. Koji and Kouichi start laughing.

They walk in silence, except of Takuya's muttering under his breathe, for a while till they find a cave. "Looks like we can hit he sack here." Zoe announces. "Look, there is even some wood to burn for heat."

Soon, with a fire going and the sun setting, everyone warms by the flames. "Does any one remember the girl?" Tommy asks.

"How could we forget?" Mike says. "The Ivymon said they're torturing her."

"Well, I worry about her. She is all by herself and we are all together." Tommy continues.

"When I first came, I was taken by darkness. It isn't easy to over come." Kouichi admits to the new boys.

"Yeah, we had to defeat Duskmon to free the real darkness warrior." Koji recalls.

"That wasn't easy at all, either." Takuya adds. They remember easily the battle between Duskmon and Aldamon with Beowulfmon.

"We all remember." Zoe says as JP and Tommy nod.

Mike and Zach give them all very confused looks. Kouichi decides to explain. "I was taken over by a dark Cherubimon and forced to fuse with Duskmon, an evil warrior. Koji and Takuya are able spirit evolution with both their spirits. They beat Duskmon and freed me. Soon after, when Cherubimon attacked us, the real spirits came to me and that's what happened."

Soon, everyone goes to sleep. Koji stays awake for a little while and watches the flames flicker to nothing, like someone's hope of being saved . He decides to go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dark castle, "Waspmon!" an angry voice calls through out the large building. 

"Yes, my lady." A digimon bows to her. This digimon has a wasp-like body and a sword.

"Bring me the girl. She is to fuse with our dark moon warrior, now," the angry Darkladymon orders.

"Yes, my queen," the Waspmon bows to her and leaves. Several minutes later, the Waspmon and several others drag in a struggling girl with many cuts and a torn bandana.

"Bring me the first box," the queen orders. A Phantomon appears with a black box in his 'hands'_ (TW: do they even have hands?)_. Darkladymon takes it from him. She walks to the edge of the shadows where she still can't be seen. "Rise human."

"Bite me!" the girl snaps. "I'll never serve you. Never in a million years. Not even if you offer me immortally." The Waspmon cracks a whip. Her glasses go flying.

"What did you say?" the queen smiles at her pain.

"You heard me or are you deaf, you _thing_," another crack of the whip. This continues over and over again. That is, till something bad happen, something very bad.

"What did you say?" the queen repeats.

"You heard me," she whimpers. This time after the crack, she mutters something, "Forgive me, everyone." She has an image flash through head. It was an image of Takuya, Tommy, Koji, Kouichi, JP, Zoe, Mike and Zach from the elevator. Then her eyes go soulless. A black aura forms around her.

"What did you say?"

The girl rises to Darkladymon. "I will obey you every command and obey with out question."

"Finally," the digimon mutters. The Waspmon, after seeing this, returns her glasses to her. "Come to me."

"Yes, my queen." She is released from her shackles and walk over to Darkladymon. She bows.

"You will be judged by the dark moon warrior. Put your hands out." she obeys. The dark digimon opens the box and something inside it shines brightly with a dark light. "The spirit has chosen you. Now, Waspmon, give her d-tector back to her." The bug digimon puts a gray and darker gray d-techer in her hands. "Now, my new warrior, call out the words and you shall become the greatest warrior of all."

_"Execute, Spirit Evolution!"_

_A black mini skirt, and a black mid-drift shirt cover her body. Her hair grows down to her knees and turns beach blonde. She now has a wrap around visor that covers her nose and black angel wings. She has black leather belts wrapped around her arms that end as whips. "Threadermon!"_

"Yes, you are my ultimate warrior now. Go and help the others destroy the humans."

"Yes, Darkladymon." Threadermon bows to her.

* * *

"No!" Kouichi shoots awake. He startles everyone else awake. 

"What is it, Kouichi?" Koji tries to comfort his twin.

"I saw her. She was being tortured and…"

"Her who?" Bokomon asks.

"The girl from the train?" Zoe adds.

"Yeah, and they turned her evil and…" he pauses. "They forced her to spirit evolve to a dark warrior, Threadermon."

"That is bad." Bokomon tells them as he start flipping through his book, "She is the dark warrior of the farthest moon and the land. She is very dangerous and powerful."

"You think, Bokomon?"

"Well, we have to go save her."

"You won't be going any where," a small digimon drops down and cries out. "Freezing Breath." Everyone's feet are frozen in place except Zach who had rolled away at the last second and out of sight. "Ha! Too easy!" a little digimon jumps down from the ceiling. It looks like an icicle.

"That is a Iciclemon. (Duh!) They have cold breaths and icy attacks." Bokomon tells them.

"Yeah, and Threadermon wants your spirits." He walks to the gang. "Hey, there are only 7 brats here. Where is number 8?"

"Right here, loser!" Zach jumps out from behind a boulder.

"Crystal Ice." The little digimon throws three ice daggers at Zach. They miss him but they hit the cave wall. Rock fell from the wall and a light shot from it.

And the light hits the little Iciclemon. A statue floated through the light and stopped in front of Zach. "My turn!" He flips out his d-techer and calls out, _"Execute, Spirit Evolution!"_

_Zach's body was encased by sea green and blue-plate armor. He gained a square gun and a strap for bullets. Bat wings popped out of his back. A helmet covered most of his head. "Seamon!"_

"Seamon, warrior of the second moon and the sea." Bokomon informs them.

"Ice is frozen water. And I have a freezing personality.

"Oh, shut up." Seamon faces the tiny enemy. "Big Blue Blast!" He shoots the water bullets up at the ceiling.

"Freezing Breath!" the Iciclemon freezes the shot. "You'll have to better than that!"

"Look again." Seamon points at the frozen water. It was frozen onto a point in the ceiling and the ceiling was cracking. " Water Disks!" He throws disks that breaks and wash over the Iciclemon's feet, freezing instantly. Soon, the cave was going to get a higher ceiling. The rock finally gave away and rock along with the frozen water fell onto the Iciclemon.

"Time to be purified. Fractal Code, digitize." Seamon scanned the little digimon. The ice at the other's feet melted and they were free. Seamon devolved back to Zach. "That was fun." He smiles at the other and everyone laughs. Even Koji.

* * *

tigeresswarrior: One good spirit, one bad spirit. Not bad for a day's work! 

Zach: _sigh _What she means is, I get my spirit and...

girl: ...I was turned evil and was given a spirit to beat up everyone with!

Kouichi: Great! Someone evil that we have to turn good. How orginail!

tigeresswarrior: Hey! If you don't leave me alone, I will add another.

Koji: Leave him alone! (get an evil glare) Dont hurt me!

Zoe: _giggle_

Takuya: Heh heh.

Tommy and JP: _snort_ HA HA HA!( Everyone starts laughing and aguring)

tigeresswarrior: I love feuds. (sips a drink) R and R, everyone. Someone depends on the reviews.

Everyone: WHO?

tigeresswarrior: You'll see! _evil smile_  



	4. Gatomon Got Your Tongue?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its original characters.

Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter #4!

* * *

"What now?" Zach asks. Everyone is walking though the forest, again. 

"We find and help the girl," the gang cheers.

Meanwhile, watching them from the trees is Threadermon. "They are falling into my trap. Ha! And I thought these humans weren't gullible. Ha!"

Back with the gang, "I'm hungry." JP whines. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"You're always hungry, JP." Mike calls back to him. Suddenly, his stomach grumbles. "Ha, ha. I guess we could stop to eat." They all sweat drop.

Suddenly, everyone gets a message. "Children, I am still alive. Find my castle. Darkladymon has me trapped there. I need to tell you something important."

"Ophanimon!" Koji yells into his d-techer. But she doesn't answer. The message was sent. "I guess we find Ophanimon's castle first, then the girl."

"Hey, what is that?" Tommy points to a sign and runs toward it. "It says 'Town, 1 mile.' A town!" They all start running down the road.

"Wow! Look at all these shops!" Kouichi says in wonder, like a kid in a giant toy store.

"Hey! A restaurant!" Takuya spots a small food stand.

Minutes later, they walk away will still empty bellies. "Money. Everything here is all about money!" Zoe grumbles like her stomach.

"Well, let's keep looking around. We may get lucky." Bokomon says optimistically.

"Hey, what's that?" Neemon points toward something.

"Another sign! This one says 'Help wanted. Free Food' Cool!" Zach reads it.

Everyone looks down to Neemon. "Who are you and what did you do to our real Neemon?" Mike asks.

"Ah…who am I?" Everyone face faults except Neemon, still looking confused.

"Never mind," Mike sighs. They all run to the stand by the sign.

"Hi here. You said you needed help." Takuya taps on the table.

"Yes, we need help," a little Gatomon whispers as she steps out of the shadows. "A d-d-dark warrior is at-t-t-tacking us. Village b-b-burned, tortured-d-d." Four more Gatomon step out of the shadows behind the first. One had one ear cut off.

"Wait a minute." Tommy pulls himself up onto the table. "Do you mean the Threadermon?"

"Yes, she burns homes and takes strongest and scans them in the village square."

Takuya looks around at everyone. "We'll help you."

"Thank you," all the Gatomon hug them.

"No problem. We live to help." JP laughs.

"Of course you want some food." One of the Gatomon goes into the back and brings out a basket of fish and fruit. "Here you go. We will be in back while you eat." All the Gatomon disappear into the back of the stand.

"So… they fell for it," a laugh comes out of the shadows.

"Yes. Now, we would like our end of the deal," the head Gatomon steps forward with her paw out.

"That will come if you bring me all of them. I will be waiting at the top of Gate Mountain. If you do, you will get double what we originally planed. Now go." The voice disappears and the Gatomon go back out to the others.

"Now that you are full, you are to help us. Come on." The Gatomon lead them to a cliff. "We'll scale this cliff. At the top is our village, or what is left." The Gatomon starts forward.

"Wait. How are we going to scale this cliff?" Zoe stares at the side of the cliff.

"There is a 1 foot ledge. We follow that to a ladder that goes to the top." So Mike shrugs and follows the cat digimon.

"I will go up first." One Gatomon grabs a rope and wooden ladder and starts climbing. Then go Mike, JP, Takuya, Tommy, Koji, and Kouichi with and Gatomon between them every so often.

"Ladies…" Zach starts to offer Zoe the ladder, but she swings to smack him and misses. "Okay, I'll go first." He starts to climb the ladder fast. JP had looked down and laughs at Zach.

"I am wearing a skirt." She mumbles as she climbs up behind him.

Everyone is almost to the top when the wind suddenly blows and Tommy losses his grip. Lucky for him, Koji catches him. "Don't want to lose anyone." He smiles down at Tommy.

On a ledge above the cliff, Threadermon watches. "They still don't see the trap." She purrs to herself.

"Yes." A small Gatomon sits at her side.

"The wind is trying to warn them and even Kazemon and Mindamon don't feel it." She smiles and stands, "This will be much easier then I thought." Threadermon disappears into the shadows.

The gang finally makes it safely to the top. "Wow! She really is mean." The small huts were burned to the ground. Other Gatomon were repairing a larger, more important building.

"Where do you sleep?" Tommy asks the Gatomon.

"In a cave in the cliff above this ledge, higher up." She points to a cave in the side of the mountain.

"Wow!" Koji finds himself muttering.

"You children must rest now. The sun is setting and we won't find her in the dark." A Gatomon leads the to one of the large huts that were already repaired.

Soon the sun sets. Everyone falls a sleep except Koji and Takuya. "I have a bad feeling, Takuya." Koji confesses.

"What do you mean?"

"The Gatomon, they're being too nice. And I got a strange feeling down my back when they were in the kitchen. I think this isn't very smart."

"You always get those feelings." Takuya yawns, "We need to hit the sack. Night."

"Yeah, whatever."

Night gives off to day, and Koji and Takuya wake up first to find that they are all tied up hanging from the top of the cliff. "Told you, Takuya!" This wakes everyone up.

"AH!" Zach and Mike scream. The others just roll their eyes and yawn. "Why aren't you guys scared?"

"Because we have been tied up on a cliff before." Koji sighs. "Soon, the Gatomon will come and threaten Threadermon to cut our ropes letting us fall to our doom, thinking that we work together."

Just then, a cold laugh comes out of the cave just above them. "You're half right, wolf boy." Threadermon comes to the ledge and sit down to watches them squirm. "The Gatomon are working for me. The whole village was a image that you brats though up." The Gatomon come a join her. "You should have listened to your instincts."

"What are you going to do to us?" Tommy cries with tears in his eyes. "We know that you're human."

"Ha! You think I care about you." She hops down to their level. "Now I have an offer for you brats."

"WHAT?" they all ask instantly. Bokomon and Neemon just stare at her.

"You can live if you agree to join me and Darkladymon." She leans closer to them.

"Never!" Zach spits at her.

"I like them feisty. Oh well. Goodbye then. If you live, I will enjoy fighting you. " She jumps up to her Gatomon. "Cut them down. " She disappears.

"You heard her, cut the ropes." All the Gatomon were about to cut the ropes. But they were suddenly scanned.

"Huh?"

"I needed something to offer my master." Threadermon comes back. "And I felt like fighting you now." A ledge appears below them and the dark warrior chops the ropes.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

"_Lobomon!"_

"_Agunimon!"_

"_Kazemon!"_

"_Kumamon!"_

"_Beetlemon!"_

"_Loweemon!"_

"_Mindamon!"_

"_Seamon!"_

"Goody, everyone is here!" Threadermon laughs. "Now to spilt you up. Devil's Diamond Whip!" She swings her whip. Cuts form on everyone's bodies.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon calls out. She skillfully dodges it.

"Big Blue Blast!"

"Crystal Freeze!" The dark warrior jumps on each frozen water bullet. The last she used as a shield against and fire attack from Agunimon.

"Tornado's Boomerang"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Hurricane Winds" Kazemon's and Beetlemon's attacks helped Mindamon's but it still wasn't enough.

"Well, looks like you guys could use some help." She chuckled at them.

"Meteor Darkness!" A big ball of black energy came at her from behind. She still dodged it.

"My turn. Dark Landslide!" a huge wave of black earth appears out of thin air and pounded the ones on the ground. "Devil Diamond Whip!" She hits those in the air, sending them flying.

"Ah!" The ones in the air, Mindamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Seamon, were shot away and vanished with Bokomon. The others, Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, and Kumamon, were buried under feet and feet of snow and earth then washed away into a hole in the ground along with Neemon.

"I guess I will take this mountain now." Threadermon scans Gate Mountain and laughs evilly.

* * *

me: Anyone having fun yet? 

everyone but girl: NO!

girl: yes! Being evil is fun. But don't make me totally evil all the time.

me: OKAY! I'll have my fun till then.

Kouichi: At least I'm not the evil one.

Koji: Amen!

me: I wouldn't be so sure boys. (evil smile) Have your fun while you can. R and R people. The next chapter is coming to a computer near you.

Everyone: sigh!

Kouichi: Just get it over with!

me: Meany!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its original characters.

* * *

Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Kouichi and Neemon are falling down a huge hole in the ground surrounded by snow and earth. "AH!" Time seems to slow down as they fall. Suddenly, they hit hard ground and pass out.

* * *

After what seems like hours, they all wake up. "Ouch! That one hurt!" Takuya mutters after rubbing his head. Everyone there agrees. 

"Hey, where are the others?" Kouichi says seeing that Zoe, JP, Mike and Zach were nowhere to be seen.

"I think they were shot somewhere else." Koji answers. They all sigh. They were spilt up again. This time, it was into groups of five. And they were stuck with Neemon. No help there.

"Where are we?" Takuya stands up and looks around. They were on a dark sand beach.

"I don't know." Neemon says. The boys sweat drop.

"Of course you don't know, Neemon. You never know." Kouichi tells him. They all laugh.

"Welcome!" a happy voice says behind them. It was a black bowling ball with wings and legs.

"Hi there. Who are you? And where are we?"

"I am Demidevimon. And you are near Cemetery Town." Then he spots the boys d-techers. "Are you the warriors?" he shutters. When they nod, he runs away fast.

"What was that all about?" Tommy asks in confusion.

"I think he is afraid of us." Kouichi says. "I would be too if I was a little evil devil digimon."

"What makes you think he is evil?"

"One, he ran away from us. Two, Demidevimon is virus type." They all look at Kouichi. "I read Bokomon's book. I was bored."

"Ooookay!" they roll their eyes. "Let's follow him!" Takuya jumps up and runs in the direction the Demidevimon ran.

After what seemed like half and hour of running (really 5 minutes), they finally catch up to the little thing and decide to hide in the bushes. "Yes, mistress. I have found them, the humans. Seems like your _ultimate warrior_ wanted to have more fun with them before she destroyed them."

"I told you!" Kouichi whispers to the others.

"Very well, Demidevimon. I will allow you to help Threadermon. And you may evolve to Devimon to destroy them." A dark voice comes out of a portal, with a hint of annoyance.

"That must be how that _witch_ communicates with her scum," Tommy concludes. Takuya gives him a look that says duh.

"Thank you, my queen. It will be an honor to help you." Demidevimon closes the portal and shouts, "Demidevimon, digivolve to…Devimon!" (You all should know what Devimon looks like)

"That little …" Takuya tries to jump out of the bush but Koji grabs him and gags him. Fortunately, Devimon didn't hear him. The evil digimon just went off looking for them.

"Okay, where do we go now?" Takuya looks around the area.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find a building or a school home." Tommy suggests.

"How do you feel about a old church house?" Kouichi stares at a large church house.

"That works!" Takuya runs toward the building. The boys burst through the doors on the old house.

"It's empty! No one is here. Not a soul in the house." Koji looks around. (total pun there)

"Lets sleep here tonight and…" Takuya feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Ah…Takuya, let's sleep somewhere else. This place is haunted." Kouichi says, scared.

"Why? Nothing is here." Then he turns around and sees a Bakemon. "How long have they been there?"

"About 10 seconds. And I don't think they want us here." Kouichi says trembling. The Bakemon turn to them. "Oh no!"

"Attack!" an evil voice ordered. The Bakemon zoom toward the boys.

"_Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_

"_Agunimon!"_

"_Lobomon!"_

"_Kumamon!"_

"_Loweemon!"_

Sudden, the roof of the church is pulled off the building. "Ha! This will be fun; I get to take four of the brats that Darkladymon was telling me about. Threadermon won't be needed to help me." Devimon cackles.

"Great, ego mania much!" Lobomon sweat drops.

"What you say, brat? Are you calling me hot headed?"

"No, that would be Takuya. But you do have a unusually large ego going there." Kumamon chuckles. Agunimon glares darkly at him. "You do!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Agunimon runs at the demon digimon. "Pyro Darts!" His starts throwing balls of flame at the demon. The flames scorch the digi-demon's wings.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon shot's the demon in the stomach. "That's going to leave a mark." He smirks.

"Meteor Darkness!" The ball of darkness smashes Devimon in the face. "There is always good darkness and bad. You're the bad!"

Kumamon shouts out, "There still are the Bakemon. A little help?" Kumamon faces that ghosts. "Oh well. Crystal Freeze!" The ghosts are frozen on the spot. Then, he starts run around, smashing the ghost popsicles.

"My minions!" Devimon curses. He starts attacking the others. "Hand of Darkness." He tries to grab Loweemon. But he gets out of the way. Suddenly, Lobomon jumps at the demon.

Soon, the demon is black and blue. Suddenly, he is turned into fractal code. Loweemon scans him. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

After the demon is scanned, the ground starts to shake. Slowly, the ground under their feet turns green, green with live. Suddenly, several orange and white digimon come out from behind trees and out of caves. "Thank you. Thank you!" the digimon say.

"Patamon!" Takuya realizes what digimon they were. "Oh, you're welcome. Sorry we couldn't save the church."

"We'll help repair if you want." Tommy offers. The twins and Takuya agree.

"No, thank you, though. That Demidevimon was starting to really annoy everyone around, so the village lost its tourist." One older Patamon says.

Koji smiles, "Can you point us n the direction of Ophanimon's castle? We lost our friends and we're meeting them there."

"That way. Here, take a map. It will help you on your journey, mighty warriors." A young Patamon gives them a paper maps. Kouichi puts it in his shirt.

"Thank you again for getting rid of that annoying bowling ball."

Takuya turns to the elder, "Do you know where we can find Darkladymon? Or Threadermon?"

Suddenly, every Patamon shutters, "Darkladymon rebuilt the ruins from Cherubimon's reign as a dark master. And Threadermon is untraceable. We are terribly sorry."

"That's okay. We need to go, anyway. Thank you again for the map." Kouichi smiles. Soon, the five of them leave.

"Hey, where's Neemon?" Tommy looks for the little rabbit thing.

He suddenly burst out of a bush, pushing something into his pocket. "Coming!"

TW: Sorry for taking so long.

Kouichi: First, you were grounded.

Takuya: Then your internet didn't work.

Koji: And you hadn't even finished the chapter.

Tommy: You think it took a awhile.

TW: Meanies/stick out tongue at them/ Well, sorry again. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long. So enjoy!


	6. on hold!

Sorry! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I need to put this story on hold. It's getting hard to write. I'll be back on this chapter in a while. Just have patience. I am reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally sorry. Please don't kill me!


End file.
